


Continental Drift

by TasheryS



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1990-01-01
Updated: 1990-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasheryS/pseuds/TasheryS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This 1990 VCR era vid was  edited by TasheryS.  Learn more about the vid, its history and its importance in the field of VCR video editing at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Continental_Drift">Fanlore</a></p><p> The Youtube streaming version of this video may be blocked in Germany by UMG. 2012 instructions on how to watch the video in Germany can be found here: http://www.labnol.org/internet/youtube-blocked-video-not-available-in-your-country/2680/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continental Drift

Note there are 8-9 seconds of static screen without sound at the beginning.


End file.
